Living a Different Life: Hinata's Story
by jimbaliya the hunter
Summary: What if Naruto was not the Kyuubi's container? What if Hinata was? How would thing have happened between the two of them? See what could have happened. WARNING: I might make this into an M rated fic
1. Entering the Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (let it be shown that I will own some of the characters in this story [mostly teachers at the Konoha Academy])

"Stay away from him you monster! Don't ever come near my little boy again or I will make sure that the ANBU find you!" the bane of Konoha was being chased again all because of the fact that they had gotten too close to another child for the parent's comfort and now had to duck down an alley just to avoid being captured by the civilians in pursuit. When the child stepped out of the alleyway you could finally make out its features from the lavender hair to the pupil-less eyes to the brown jacket that covered the shaking girl's form, her name Hinata Hyuuga, age eight, she was the one thing that everyone in the town feared and the one person that nobody loved. This time she had been sitting on a swing in the park when a little boy had walked up to her and started talking, it was not long afterwards that the boy's mother had noticed and pulled out a can of mace, threatening to bring the ANBU into it so Hinata did what she did best and ran. Hinata began walking back to her run-down "apartment" where she lived alone when she got there she noticed a cat curled up on her doorstep "Hey Tora." She said with a smile, if there was one thing that made her life easier, it was the constant comfort that the cat brought, loyal to a fault even though he wasn't technically hers. Hinata went into her kitchen and reached up into her cabinet from which she pulled out a can of cat food, which she opened and set on the floor next to the waiting Tora. It had been like this for pretty much her entire life and she still couldn't see why the village hated her so much, at least they were kind enough to give her this apartment, although it had been trashed when she first received it, oh well no use dwelling on past memories. Hinata was at least a bit more excited than usual, tomorrow she would be entering her first year in the academy which meant that in approximately three years time she would graduate and become a kunoichi and then she would be able to gain the respect that she believed she so truly deserved. Hinata sat down on the couch in her living-room; Tora jumped up on her lap and laid on his back waiting for a belly-scratch. A few hours later, after Tora had left, Hinata began to feel drowsy and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she sank into the king-sized bed that she had acquired a few years back with the help of the Hokage and two ANBU.

The next morning Hinata awoke with a fresh, clean feeling and began her morning rituals, putting the kettle on the stove, heating the shower, and choosing out her clothes. By the time that she had completed her shower the kettle was whistling a merry tune, and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong today. When Hinata heard a knock on the door, she could tell immediately who it was by his terse, three-pound, knock. Hinata Rushed to the door and saw the face of "JiJi-san." This infuriating nickname caused a tick to go off in the Hokage's jaw while he said with as much calm as he could muster "Hinata, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Hinata just looked at him with her innocent face and said "Once?" the Hokage simply shook his head and laughed, "You'll never change, will you?" Hinata cracked the largest smile she could and said "You got that right!" the Hokage walked over to Hinata and brought her into a big hug, "I am so proud of you Hinata, your first day of school is today and I have no doubt in my mind that you will do well, just remember to behave yourself and work hard and you will become an excellent kunoichi." Hinata smiled and said "Thanks JiJi-san." Hinata looked at the clock that was hanging above the mantle in the living-room and realized that she was going to be late so she bowed to the Hokage and ran out the door, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. The Hokage smiled, today was indeed going to be a day to remember.

Hinata ran through the village, avoiding the objects thrown at her and arrived at the gateway to the Konoha academy wheezing for breath, she hit the stop button on the timer that she was carrying, five minutes, ten seconds, she would have to go faster if she wanted to win the races that they started with in training, still it wasn't the worst mile she had ever run. Once Hinata had caught her breath she began walking towards the main building of the Konoha Academy where parents waited with their children, some of the parents shrank back in fear, some ignored her completely, and some looked as if they wished that this wasn't school property so that they would be able to beat the girl senseless. When Hinata got to the front of the line she saw none other than "JiJi-san? How did you get here so fast?" the Hokage simply grinned and said "You'll learn that soon enough. Here is your schedule for this year." He handed her a blue piece of paper with her classes that she would be taking, nothing like high-school of course, she would have the same classmates for every single teacher but she would still rotate between classes due to the fact that each teacher would train them in specific fields. Hinata once again bowed respectfully to the Hokage and began making her way to her first class.

When Hinata arrived she realized just how few people might actually become true ninja due to the fact that most of them were just goofing off, of course she had to give them a break because the teacher had not arrived yet and she didn't really know how serious they were about this. Hinata took a good long scan of the room in order to find a seat, she finally found one in the back corner of the room and gladly took it before someone else did but when she sat down the child next to her took one glance and moved away, leaving an empty desk on her right side but it was just as quickly filled by another child which she didn't see until she turned around and when she did, she nearly fell out of her chair. When Hinata turned around the first thing that she saw was a child staring at her with the most sparkly eyes she had ever seen, that, coupled with a beautiful smile and man she was being taken for a ride. When the boy finally spoke he said "Are you okay? Your face is red." Hinata snapped out of her reverie and said "Yes I am fine, hi my name is Hinata, what is yours?" the boy said "Naruto, Naruto Namizake Uzumaki" Hinata laughed and said "Wow that's a mouthful." Naruto started laughing too and said "It is, but you get used to it after a while." "So why do you want to become a ninja huh?" Naruto pondered this question for a little while and said "I guess that the main reason that I want to become a Ninja is to protect those who are precious to me and help those in need." Hinata nodded and smiled "Well maybe if we are lucky we will be placed on the same team when we graduate because that is my goal too, that and to become Hokage." Naruto extended his hand "I'll help you reach that goal Hinata; I swear it on the Uzumaki name." Hinata clasped his hand and said "Friends forever." "Friends, till the very end." And so on that day was born a unique new bond between an outcast and a clan heir, one that would last for years to come.

Jimbaliya: Thank you all for reading my second work, the next chapter will skip ahead a few years to the graduation test

Hinata (from the original series): Hm I wish that things had happened like that in the actual series but with people still in their original places.

Jimbaliya: So you're basically saying that you wish you had been braver and approached Naruto the first time you saw him?

Hinata: Yeah

Naruto (from the original series): Hey that's okay because now Jimbaliya is making it to where you and I actually form a team right?

Hinata:yeah

Hinata (from this story): Boy am I glad that I don't STUTTER every time that I say something.

Hinata (From the original series): Why you little, get back here (Attempts to catch the rare, elusive Hinata of this story)

Jimbaliya: Well until next time please review but keep the matches out of it

Naruto (from this story): In other words

Both Hinatas and Narutos: NO FLAMES!


	2. Graduation Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his companions (let it be shown that I do own some of the characters in this story [mostly academy teachers]) on with the second chapter!

Hinata was smiling, she was racing Naruto again during the daily Kilometer that they had been assigned the two were on even ground well ahead of the rest of the students, she had no idea how he could manage to keep up with her, he was just as good if not better than her in this, she suspected that he was holding back just to be with her which made her feel good inside. She and Naruto were the best of friends, most people got the impression that they were dating since they did almost everything together from racing to eating to just simply relaxing in the shade of the tree in the schoolyard. The teachers were mildly impressed at how well the two worked together, covering each others weakness, Jonoko-san, their genjutsu teacher had once tested them on their ability to break his genjutsu and found a rather odd thing had happened, that when alone neither of them could break even the simplest of genjutsu but when they had been paired together they were able to break the strongest genjutsu of Kerunai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of the village hidden in the lives within seconds using very little chakra. They had pondered what this meant and came to a conclusion, Naruto and Hinata were one of the rare divine pairs, who were at their strongest only when together, that had been a few years ago and they had been able to break the stronger genjutsus on their own for a while now of course they still had to work together when it was against Hokage level Jutsus but hey who wouldn't have to. By the time that Naruto and Hinata had finished the kilometer they were both out of breath, of course neither of them had broken a sweat but it was still tiring to run a kilometer without stop and yet again make it to first place with about a 15 minute lead. They simply sat down in the shade of a tree near the finish line and waited, fifteen minutes later the other students finally crossed the line and their teacher congratulated them all then began the announcements, "Tomorrow is the day you have all been waiting for, the graduation exam so better come prepared or else I highly doubt that you will pass. That is the only announcement I have today, dismissed." Naruto and Hinata rose from where they were seated and headed towards their favorite place in the world, Iruchka's Ramen stand. They had discovered a while ago that they both shared the same passion for the food due to the fact that the only thing they could use to describe it was "the food of the gods" where they quickly ate ten bowls apiece and went home for the day, Hinata was so happy, she had been taken in by Naruto's parents Kushina and Minato Namizake. When they got back to the house Hinata and Naruto went to their separate rooms and quickly passed out due to their need to sleep and all the ramen they had eaten.

The next day Naruto and Hinata awoke and both began rushing due to the fact that they had woken late… again… for the nine-hundredth time. When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the gates to the academy they saw the crowd of students gathered in the courtyard "Huh I guess they decided to hold the graduation exam outside this time." Hinata nodded and said "I guess so" a few minutes later their teachers showed up and began calling out names much to their surprise the teachers waited until the end of the exam to call Naruto and Hinata up on the stage the teacher said "Here we have a very special exam to give, of course the regular exam will be taken first but then there is a second one that will specifically test you two together." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then back at their teacher now then, I need you both to do a buushin, a henge and a kamawiri these were done with minimal effort and were done within seconds, then the teacher said now this is a special test in which you will fight a group of clones until they have all disappeared, you may not use any jutsu, this does not in any way shape or form determine wether or not you will become a ninja but it will show that you two will be able to take your first C rank within the month should your Sensei wish it so." when the teacher had finished speaking around one-hundred clones dropped from the rooftops and the branches of the tree and surrounded Naruto and Hinata there was little time between when they had first been created and the point in time to which they all suddenly disappeared the teacher stopped his clock and was unable to speak, they had just wiped out one-hundred shadow clones without using any jutsu in the fastest time ever seen, twenty seconds and thirty-six nano seconds these kids were good.

Jimbaliya: I finally mamagaed to get this chapter up and running

Hinata (of this story): Yay I live with Naruto

Naruto (Of this story): Yay Hinata lives with me

Harruuoth: Who ate my last Pudding!

Jimbaliya: Um dude where did you come from?

Harruuoth: Damn walked into the recording studio again didn't I?

Hinat and Naruto (of this story): *sweat drop*

Hinata and Naruto (of the original story): yeah you did

Jimbaliya: well I guess that we can end it here, oh yeah next chapter is the team assignment

Cast: No flames!


	3. Waiting for Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters but I do however own the ocs in this story even though some may say otherwise because of the golden sun dark dawn name references I create

Hinata and Naruto were waiting in one of the third-floor classrooms, what were they waiting for you ask? Well, they were waiting for their jounin sensei to show up, of course they were not the only ones there, and the others were Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Sveta Inuzuka, and Hinata / Narutos's teammate Eoleo Tsukimichi, Eoleo was about 5' 11" with dark red hair that hung down to the middle of his back, red eyes, and an expression that read "I'll kick your butt so hard the your ancestor's will feel it" of course Hinata and Naruto weren't intimidated because he had been their friend for about two years, ever since he and his family had moved to Konoha from tea country, and he would do anything to protect them.

_Flashback_

_Eoleo was running through the streets of Konoha, being chased by a group of thugs, it was pitch-black and he had taken a turn down an alley as a shortcut to get home, but saw a group of thugs beating someone up at the end, the thugs spotted him so he turned and ran for his life and that was how he had ended up in this situation, when all of a sudden, from the rooftops he heard a cry of "Dattebayo!" and saw a figure jump into the midst of the thugs, within seconds each and every member of the group that had been pursuing him was on the ground, unconscious, and standing in the middle of it all were two children, who looked about his age, one cracking his knuckles and the other smiling, "Looks like we did it again Naruto-kun." "How many times have we done this now?" "Hmm… this would be the fifth group that we've taken out in about the same amount of weeks." "Wait a second, I recognize this guy." at this Naruto bent down and grabbed one of the thugs by the front of his shirt "and this guy." Naruto dropped the first guy and picked up another one "And this guy too." here he picked up a third "In fact I recognize all these guys, this is the group that we put out of commission a month ago, I thought they were in jail" It was at this point that Eoleo interrupted, "excuse me, but who are you two exactly?" Hinata and Naruto looked at Eoleo in surprise, "Hey Hinata, I think we missed one" Hinata just sighed "Naruto, he's the one that was running from the thugs." "Oh." "Hinata walked up to Eoleo and Shook his hand, saying "Hi I'm Hinata, and the blonde guy over there is Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, what's your name?" Eoleo shook Hinata's hand back and said "Name's Eoleo Tsukimichi I just moved here from tea country and was out exploring when I decided to head home, I tried to take a shortcut through an alley, but these guys were beating someone pretty bad at the end of the alley that I had chosen and I tried to run, you guys saved my life, if there's ever anything that I can do for you just let me know."_

_Flashback end_

Since that day they had been fast friends, and Eoleo had even joined the ninja academy a week later, he was considered a genius amongst the new genin, and had almost as high of an IQ as Shikamaru Nara, this was apparent in the fact that Eoleo was the only to have ever beaten Shikamaru in a game of shogi, twice. Now while they were waiting Eoleo was sitting on the windowsill staring out at the clouds , when he sighed and said, "About time you got here sensei." And lo and behold who walked through the door at that point, none other than the resident swords master, Hayate Gekko, this was going to be one interesting team.

Jimbaliya: Well here is the third chapter, I hope you can all forgive me for not updating in forever

Naruto (from this story): Sure they can, just don't use anymore golden sun references and everything will be fine. *grins evilly*

Hinata (from this story): *smacks Naruto in the back of the head* don't be mean Naruto-kun this is Jimbaliya's story and he'll write it however he wants

Harruuoth: Hey Jimbaliya hows it hangin?

Jimbaliya: Well let's see, I just finished my first chapter in about six months so good

Harruuoth: Well Congrats

Eoleo: To all the haters out there who are thinking of some arsony

Entire cast: NO FLAMES

Eoleo: Otherwise I may just show up at your house.


End file.
